


IOU

by LRRH



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Hound
Genre: Fanart, Furry, Gen, x-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock BBC + anime Sherlock Hound</p>
            </blockquote>





	IOU

preview:

***

 

 

in my DA gallery --> [[x](http://fav.me/d6umazm)]

on my art-tumlr --> [[x](http://nastya-pics.tumblr.com/post/67291441734)]

 


End file.
